Wink wink, nudge nudge
by Lantis
Summary: Read this fic if you liek comedy's involving dead cheerleaders! LOL! Its about a talk show that goes wrong when Rayearth strikes!


Hi all

Hi all! Havnet written in a while, been TOO busy... soo much school work, well I'll be seeing ya'll aorund! Enjoy this fic! ~ Lantis ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the John Philip Sousa CD, a Box Set of Piano Music, and a new Ruroni Kenshin DVD!  
  
**Wink wink, nudge nudge  
  
***scene is an open talk show room*  
  
Person who looks extremely like Rosie O Donnel (PWLELROD): Welcome everyone to our Rayearth Edition of the Peson who looks extremely like Rosie O Donnel Show and I am the person who looks extremely like Rosie O Donnel! *flings a few koosh*

Fuu: Hikaru, but isn't THAT Rosie O Donnel?  
  
Hikaru: Nah, must be a dopleganger...  
  
Fuu: ooo  
  
PWLELROD: Well, lets get started. Umi! Its nice to see you today.  
  
Umi: Err...  
  
PWLELROD: Well, its nice to see you too. So hows everything going on the set of Rayearth?  
  
Umi: ERR.... *obviously embarrased of being on TV*  
  
PWLELROD: Well! We brought some footage from the set of Magic Knight Rayearth so lets ee whats happening.  
  
Ferio: We DID?! Who did!? Make sure they get sacked! Err...  
  
*tape starts playing on screen*

*shows big sign on door stating "Mokona" in a star (dressing room)*  
  
*door opens*

Mokona: PUU!  
  
*gets mad*

*throws piece of cake at camera*  
  
Mokona: Pu u puu puu puu pu! (English: I have the right to privacy! EAT THAT!)  
  
*throws some more cake*  
  
*camera leaves*  
  
*camera continues thorugh studio*  
  
*comes up to Zagato*  
  
Zagato: I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! ILL BE IN MY TRAILER!  
  
Emeraude: SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE TO SAY "FLUFFBUNNIES" ONCE! I SAY IT! FLUFFBUNNIES FLUFFBUNNIES FLUFFBUNNIES!  
  
*door slams to zagatos trailer*  
  
Eme: HMPH!  
  
*camera goes up to Nova* 

Nova: Hi, are you taping now? OOO! AM I GOING TO BE ON TELE! OOO! LOOK! *slams elbow in butter* BUTTERY ELBOW!  
  
Cameraman: You are a silly person and we arent going to interview you!  
  
Nova: But I want to be on tele!  
  
*camera goes to Fuu's dressing room*  
  
*has Fuu on stool fixing her hair*  
  
Fuu: AH! BUT ITS A BAD HAIR DAY! NOO!   
  
*hair is percfectly normal*  
  
Ferio in Room: eeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..... *sweatdrop*  
  
*leaves room*  
  
Fuu stil screaming: THEY'VE GOT THE BLODDY PAPERATZY ON US! WHATS THE WORLD COMING TO!  
  
*suddenly Emeraude runs towards the camera with her hair down*  
  
Emeraude: Go away! YOU CAN'T SEE THIS! AH! *falls on her own hair and accidnetally runs into camera*  
  
*all that can be seen its gold everyhwere and then camera fizzles out*  
  
*movie ends*  
  
PWLELROD: Err. *puts away popcorn and Pepsi* Well, thats was, interesting.  
  
Umi: How embarrasing....  
  
Fuu: Err.... that was my extra, definently not me....  
  
*cheerleaders suddenly run out on stage*  
  
Nova: YES! KILL THEM! MUAHAHA! FLAME ARROW!  
  
*cheerleaders are set on fire*  
  
Cheerleader 1: AHH! THE FLESH IT BURNS!  
  
Me: Wahoo! *everyone stares* Wasn't me!  
  
*flamin cheerleaders run off stage*   
  
PWLELROD: oK.....  
Well anyhoo! How are you all doing, doing ok? Well, how are you two geting along  
  
*nudge nudge*  
  
PWLELROD: you know what i mean *nudgee nudge* *wink wink*  
  
Ferio: Err...  
  
Fuu: Gah.... *goes completewly red*  
  
PWLELROD: Well, what else is on our schedule for today... Well the cast of Ruroni Kenshin will soon speed by in about 1 second!  
  
*theres a flash and a path of blood is left o the stage*  
  
PWLELROD: Err, can we get a janitor up here.....  
  
Nova: OOO! RED! BLOOD! eheheheh! *runs up to blood and starts splashing in it*  
  
PWLELROD: And could you get security..... theres another one from the SCLUB7 drug bust I think.... yeah, the one in the puddle of blood....

Emeraude: Well Person that looks extremely like Rosie O Donnel, we have been quite busy on the rayearth set...  
  
*nova being pulled away*  
  
Nova: NOO! HIKARU SAVE ME!  
  
Hikaru: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;

*flamin cheerleader runs back out and slips in blood which puts out fire*

Fuu: Aww ptooie, the witch AINT dead yet....  
  
Cheerleader: NOO! I STAINED MY UNIFORM! NOO! *kills self over a tragedy that tide could have fixed easily*  
  
Eme: Ok....  
  
Zagato: Gah....  
  
Lantis: Err...  
  
Fuu: Hmmm.... anyone got some Shout?  
  
Umi: Too late, shes dead.  
  
Cheerleader: No im not!  
  
*Hikaru glares around and then fires a flame arrow at her*  
  
Cheerleader: Eeep! *dies*  
  
Umi: Oh wait, now she is...  
  
Fuu: ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Ferio: Hey who wants to go to MC DONALDS!  
  
Fuu Umi and Hikaru: ME!  
  
*run off stage*  
  
PWLELROD: Err...  
  
Lantis: Does everyone else want to go to Taco Bell?  
  
Mokona: Puu.  
  
Eme: Um, he said no. And that mexican food gives him indigestion.  
  
Zagato: Errr ^^;;;;;  
  
*everyone else walks off stage leaving a puddle of blood on the stage*  
  
PWLELROD: Err...  
  
Narrarator: And now... the punch line.  
  
PWLELROD: Good thing that we didn't tell them about the football game!  
  
*masses of cheerleaders run in screaming*  
  
PWLELROD: Next time we'll have Regis here and whoever wants to kill a millionare please watch! Bye now!  
  
*somewhere off in the boondocks*  
  
Nova: Yes... must....kill....MAUAHHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
END  
  
Ok ok, I know that fic was strange, but it has a lot of inside jokes in it! lol (Fuu)   
  
Well see ya all around!   
  
Lantis ^_~


End file.
